Hero
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Tigress's thoughts when Po defeated Tai Lung and gain their respect forever. Oneshot. R&R.


**Hero**

As an annoyed Tai Lung landed throwing a punch at the panda's belly, the very ground shook. Even the villagers, along with the Furious Five could feel it.

"What was that?" Asked Crane.

Tigress sighed, as she held a little bunny child in her big paws, leading a big group of villagers out of the town. "What kind of question is that, Crane?" She asked, looking at the avian. "There's a fight going on between Tai Lung and Master Shifu." Monkey catch up with her.

"What do you think will be the result, Tigress?"

Tigress frowned at Monkey. "Don't ask me. You guys already know the answer. I mean, I am not underestimating my master, but if we five _combined_ , can't defeat Tai Lung, do you think Shifu can do this alone?" she asked. No one responded. "I got my answer." She replied to her silent friends. "We've already failed Shifu, guys. Now at least, we have to save the lives of these people." She said, looking at the bunny in her hands with pity.

"Yeah, right." Everyone replied.

"And where's that idiot?" Tigress asked, returning to her stern expression. "I mean, that so-called _Dragon Warrior?"_

"I don't know."

"Wait!" a voice came. The Five turned back to see a goose in a red dress and a weird, noodle bowl-shaped hat on his head running to them. "Master Tigress! What about Po?! He's still at the village!"

Tigress looked away. "Why are you so worried for him, Mr.?"

"Firstly, my name is Mr. Ping." Ping said. "And secondly, because he's my son." Tigress widened her eyes.

"That panda is your son?!" She asked weirdly. He nodded. "How's this possible? You're a goose and he's a panda."

The goose frowned. "There's something called adopting, Master Tigress."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." She said turning back and continuing walking.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY SON?!"

"He's the _Dragon Warrior!_ He's supposed to protect himself!" Tigress replied angrily, mentioning his title as an insult. "I can't risk the life of hundreds of people to save a useless panda."

Mr. Ping glared at Tigress, so creepily, so creepily that it almost frightened 'The-Most-Awesomely-hardcore-and-Fearless-Master-Tigress'. How dare she call his son _useless?_

"If that's what you think, _Master_ Tigress _."_ Mr. Ping replied, mentioning her title in same way she was doing for his son. "I'll go for him myself." He started walking back.

"No, wait, Mr. Ping! That's too dangerous, you've to come with us!" Viper yelled at the goose.

"We should go after him." Monkey replied.

Suddenly, a big shockwave passed through the Valley of Peace, travelling miles away. Everyone gasped.

Even Tigress was fully shocked. _"Oh dear..."_ as the wave passed through them, Tigress quickly covered the bunny in her arms protectively. Everyone managed to hold their ground, until the shockwave passed.

" _No."_ Mr. Ping murmured. "Po."

"W-What was that?" Viper asked, as they looked down at the village.

Crane started, "Did Tai Lung-"

"No." Tigress interrupted. The four and Mr. Ping looked at her. "It's... the Wuxi Finger Hold. I am sure." She said blankly.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold? Really?" Viper asked.

"But Tigress, not even Tai Lung knows how to perform it." Mantis told.

"Only Shifu knows it." Tigress said. A slight smile appeared at her face. "Only Shifu can perform it. This means... Shifu defeated Tai Lung."

Everyone looked at each other with widened eyes. "Really?!"

"Let's check out." Tigress said, looking at the goose who was running down the hill to see his son.

* * *

"DRAGON WARRIOR! DRAGON WARRIOR! DRAGON WARRIOR!" The villagers chanted.

The Furious Five stood at the top of a roof, watching the villagers cheering up for the panda.

"The panda... defeated Tai Lung." Tigress murmured.

"I can't believe it." Viper added.

"We and Master Shifu couldn't do it. How did the panda do it?" Monkey asked.

"Just like Master Oogway had said, he _is_ the Dragon Warrior." Tigress said, as a slight smile appeared at her face. "He did it because he was destined for it, not by an accident. Just like Oogway said, there are no _accidents."_

"So, Tigress, this means...?" Viper asked, smiling at her words.

Tigress didn't replied and hopped off the roof, followed by the others. At the moment the villagers saw the Furious Five, they respectfully stepped out of their way, revealing the panda who had a wok on his head was hugging his goose dad lovingly. The wok slipped off his head, rolling toward a child; Mantis prevented it from hitting her. Po let go of his dad, and stood straight, beaming at his idols, who were smiling at him proudly; except for Tigress, who was still in a blank expression.

"Hey, guys." Was the only thing that escaped from the Panda's mouth. Tigress stepped forward to the panda, who kept smiling at her. The villagers watched her silently, too curious to know what she's gonna do.

Tigress had no words to say to the panda. She regretted it. She regretted for mistaking him as useless. She regretted that she doubted the wisdom of the Great Oogway.

The Panda was great.

He did what Tigress couldn't do, along with her friends. In small words, he was extraordinary.

Tigress had no words to apologize to the panda for the way she'd treated him. She joined her fist to her paw and looked at the panda right in the eyes.

"Master." -was all she could say before bowing her head down before the panda.

"Master." The four, along with the villagers, followed her act, bowing before the panda.

Tigress lifted her head up and looked into the panda's eyes, giving a prideful smile. It was the first time she smiled at him. It was the first time she didn't glared at him with loath.

He was accepted. He was now the Dragon Warrior.

Po looked at her with wide eyes, surprised. But then, his wonder turned into a warm smiled, as he chuckled.

"Master?" he questioned before it hit his head. "Master Shifu!" he remembered. He is still at the palace! Po didn't said anything and gave a awkward gesture before running off to the thousand stairs. Everyone looked at him, confused. But Tigress stayed in her position.

"Po! Where are you going?!" Mr. Ping called out, getting no response.

"Why did he left like that?" Viper asked, getting a few responses from her friends. But Tigress till stayed silent. She kept staring at the ground where the panda stood.

"Great." Tigress murmured, ignoring the panda's weird left. The four looked at her. "Oogway chose the right person. No doubt that Po really is the Dragon Warrior. He's a hero." The four looked at each other and smiled as Tigress turned back to the villagers and gave a smile before announcing, "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Repeating the words that Oogway said during the tournament, Tigress gave one more smile. "Let's cheer for him."

The villagers smiled widely before chanting. "DRAGON WARRIOR! DRAGON WARRIOR! DRAGON WARRIOR! DRAGON WARRIOR!"

Po was on his way up the thousand stairs, until he heard the villagers chanting his name. He smiled to himself.

"This is awesome."

 **The End.**

 **Hope you liked it! Forgive any grammar mistake.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
